dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
XT Produções
is a post-production company and dubbing studio in , , founded by Xavier Tomás in 1996. Productions Animation * Arthur (seasons 8-12) * The Mr. Men Show (dubbed as "O Show de Mr. Men"; season 1) * Postcards from Buster (dubbed as "Viagens do Buster"; seasons 1 and 2) Anime * Kilari * Kilari Stage 3 * Magical Doremi * Magical Doremi Sharp Talent Actors * João Paulo Carpinteiro * Xavier Tomás * Jorge Luís De Castro * Bruno Cauê Chao * Kaíque Filipe Kaminski * Ícaro Laurêncio da Silva * Carlos Alberto Cauã Morais * Jardel Vasconcelos * Rogério Annunziata * Plínio Requiário Kuczynski * Requiário Jerônimo Amarante * Jair Luís Álvarez * Heráclito José Carlos Magalhães * Anderson Luís Lewandowski * Isaías Martim Gonçalves * G. Munhoz * João Paulo Ben-Zeev de Castro * Hélder Alexandre Mastromarino * Carlos Eduardo Guimarães * Brandão Bento Gonçalves * Jorge Luís Conceição Missaglia * Carlos Eduardo De Sá * Ilídio França * Eugênio Abgar Aragão * Adão Benjamim Nascimento * Basílio Corte-Real * Estêvão Bento Gonçalves * Osvaldo Artur Hojo * Amílcar Leitão * Aloísio A.L. Cantanhede * Cristóvão Artemísio Jesus * Bernardo Rabagliati * Alison Carneiro * Hernâni Thomas * Hipócrates Isaías Carpinteiro * C. Eduardo Ivã da Silva * Estêvão A.L. Hernandes * Aquiles Ilídio Aðalsteinsson * D. Anastácio Saldanha * Georges Proença * Anderson Luís Bragança * Maurício Marcos Paulo Rodrigues * Hildebrando Gonçalves * Pedro Paulo Gonçalves * Luís Fernando Bettencourt * Osvaldo Corbin Melgaço * Napoleão Bonfim * Brandão Mascarenhas * Anderson Luís Ungaro * Jorge Luís Passig * Augusto C.A. Gonçalves * Brandão Jussim Williams * Tommy Magalhães * Gaspar A.L. Junior * Salomão J.M. Viceconte * Carlos Alberto Isaías Casa da Maia * Thomas Ígor Jatobá * Fernando José Zannoni * Liberto Édson Pereira da Silva * Carlos Guimarães Hernandes * João Mário de Oliveira Silva * Carlos Alberto de Azevedo Neves * Guilherme Mendonça * Serginho Acácio Gomes Bastida * Sebastião Proença Impellizzeri * Marcos Paulo dos Santos * Esperidião Janota Cavaco * Ca. Carlos Alberto Bragançãos * Jaime Indalêncio * Jorge Luís Góes * Anderson Luís Pereira da Silva * Paulão Bacigalupo * Fernando José Bento Gonçalves Actresses * Heloísa Conceição * Georgia Alves da Silva * María José Fidalgo * Samantha da Silva * Margarida Strada * Guilhermina Flávia Câmara * Amália Cristina Camargo * Carolina Esteves * Heloísa Tacchinardi * Conceição Hannah Álvares * Darius Fernandes * Alana D.R. Gadelha * Eduarda Angélica Dal Agnol * Kayla Diana Assunção * Hisayo Fujimura * Giuseppina Parravicini * Antônia Bragançãos * Aurora Cavalcanti * María José Isabel Assunção * Raquel Olga Alves da Silva * Amanda Georgina Magalhães da Silva * Henriqueta Luiza Toniolo * Dolores Tália Araújo * Marta Simone Castelo Branco * Becky de Moraes e Miranda * Ângela Zampaglione * Rosa María José Valcareggi * Helena Casa da Maia * Anastácia Gonçalves * Bianca Ísis Veggio * Diana Xerazade Peçanha * Lediça Maurecia Nóbrega * Cynthia Bragançãos * Ramona Eugênia Bento Gonçalves * Bárbara Amparo Nogueira * Florência Barboza * Alessandra M.J. Carvalho * Tatiana María José Castelo Branco * Liliana Helena Médici * O. Cynthia Glória Baião * Lizzy Eduarda Cantanhede * Viridiana Álvares * Florência Góis * Luciana Inez Aragão * Raquel Tara Luz * Ágatha Jussim * Elvira Aída Janota Gonçalves * Ester Câmara * Miyoko Hasegawa * Cynthia Benícia Guimarães * María José Úrsula Bragançãos * Helena Gabriela Melgaço * Fernanda Inês De Lima * María José Edwiges Stagliano * Guilhermina Sinisgalli * Dolores Stanislava Montenegro * M.J. Carlota Bragança * Constança Abigal Jatobá * Eduarda Casa da Maia * Cecília Torricelli * Adalgisa Do Rosário * Conceição Águas Resendes Directors * Xavier Tomás * Carlos Manuel Águas * Timothy Águas * Anderson Luís Donnarumma * M.J. Carlota Bragança Clients * Disney Character Voices International (1998-2002) * Discovery Communications * Sato Company Category:Fictional companies Category:Fictional dubbing studios Category:Brazil Category:Companies established in 1996